The present invention relates to a method of playing a racing game utilizing a game board which simulates an auto race course. More particularly, the present invention relates to a racing board game having a construction and features which simulate an auto race such as a NASCAR auto race.
Previous games which simulate an automobile race are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,148,737 to Atkins; 1,523,242 to Bain; 2,577,961 to Graves; 3,044,779 to Hvizdash; 3,738,659 to Partridge; 4,323,249 to Brady; and 4,624,463 to Glennon.
Other racing games are described in British Patents Nos. 1,417,646; 1,469,067; and 2,021,959.
By the present invention, there is provided a simulated auto racing game for amusement which includes playing pieces in the form of cars which are movable in response to chance determined events around a game board which simulates an auto race course. The game of the present invention provides features similar to an auto race such as a NASCAR auto race.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a board game of NASCAR questions. It is a game to better inform NASCAR racing fans about their sport. NASCAR racing fans are loyal to their sport and are very knowledgeable about facts that deal with racing. They often quiz each other about facts or events related to the 29 NASCAR races which take place over a period of ten months during each racing year. The present invention will thus fill a need and is easy to play. The game has many interesting facts that all race fans will enjoy. This game will be played with real race situations to simulate the thrills of NASCAR racing by playing a series of races with a point system that is intended to reveal the player who is most knowledgeable about NASCAR racing.
In one embodiment, the game of the present invention employs two different tracks. On one side of the game board is a track having a tri-oval shape known as a Super Speedway and the other side of the board has a small circular track known as a Short Track. The same cards and pieces will be used for both tracks and the players will make a choice when the game begins as to which track should be played.
The main object of the game of the present invention is to spin the dial on the game board and hope for a high spin, then answer all the questions correctly and be the first player to cross the finish line on the last lap for each of five races and, in the process, to collect the most points and bonus points so as to be declared the champion.